Lovely Island Flowers
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: The tale of twins who have traveled to the Orange Islands and revive their dead grandparents' farm. There they meet a variety of people and the adventures they bring along. Pokemon/Harvest Moon crossover. SYOC! Closed!
1. Chapter One

**Okay, first things first, I adopted this story from Dame Rivere. Really, I adopted the characters and the premise, but I will be taking a different direction in the story than what she was thinking. Secondly, I just got a 3DS for Christmas; a 200+ dollar 3DS XL for 95 bucks. Score! Anyway, because of that I will also be incorporating Pokemon XY in the story.**

**For those wondering, Harvest Moon is a game series from Natsume. It is a farming/animal-care simulation, along with a life simulation where you can befriend town folks, go on adventures, and possibly marry and have children. I have another Harvest Moon story called **_**White Death**_** that incorporates zombies.**

* * *

><p><em>Arrival Arc<br>Chapter One  
>"New Home"<em>

* * *

><p>The young brunette ran up to the worn down farmhouse. Her short locks danced around as she bounced about, waiting for her companion, the young brunette boy, to catch up with her.<p>

"Hurry up!" she called out. "I'm going to be old by the time you finally get to the door."

The boy could only scowl at the girl as he slowly made his way. He was slowed down by the two large suitcases he was lugging. It was obvious they were stuffed to the brim and that they were ready to burst at any second. He had been struggling to drag them both down the dirt path to the farmhouse. He was already tired, so of course he couldn't keep up with the chipper girl.

"Well, maybe if you helped out, Gigi," complained the boy. "I'm the one doing all the hard labor, yet you you're just running around like a little kid; avoiding doing anything but acting immature."

Gigi puffed out her cheeks at the, accurate, observation.

"Fine, dear Brother," said Gigi. "If you want help, call out one of your Pokemon."

"That's not what I meant-" started the boy.

"Skiddo, come out and help Gregory!" called out Gigi, ignoring her brother's comment.

She had thrown a Heal Pokeball onto the dirt path in front of her. It was a bit different than the normal Heal Ball as this one seemed customized. On the front was a green leaf sticker outlined by a thick white line. As soon as the Pokeball hit the ground and with a flash of white light, out popped the grass-type Pokemon, Skiddo.

"I meant you should help, not your Pokemon," muttered Gregory, but Gigi didn't hear any of it.

"Skiddo, do you mind?" asked Gigi, though sounding more like she really wasn't asking.

"Doe!" said the Pokemon.

The goat-like Pokemon trotted over to Gregory and grabbed one of the suitcase's handles with its mouth. Like it was nothing, the Pokemon strolled over to Gigi and plopped the suitcase beside her.

"See, Skiddo's got it," said Gigi, smiling.

"I don't think it is right to use your Pokemon for hard labor like that when you are perfectly capable to do it yourself," said Gregory, finally arriving beside his sister.

Once again ignoring her brother, Gigi turned to the door.

"Hurry up and unlock it!" she cheered. "I want to see the inside."

Gregory and Gigi were originally from Lumiose City, a large city in the Kalos region. There they lived with their parents in a nice apartment. Gregory was busy with school, studying to be a doctor like his dad, while Gigi was training with her Pokemon to be a coordinator. Even with being busy during most days, the siblings found time during every summer to visit their grandparents in the Orange Archipelago, where they lived in the small Petit Town.

Now Petit Town wouldn't show up on any map, but was a town on Mandarin Island North. It was constantly overshadowed by the large city also found on the vast island. Still, neither Gregory nor Gigi cared, instead enjoying the solitude on their grandparent's farm.

Every year the siblings would look forward to visiting their grandparents, but one year events had taken a sharp turn. When they were 14 their grandparents had died. It was actually a romantic story. It had appeared both of them died at approximately died at the same time, making it seem that neither could live without the other and thus both of them passing on at the same time. Still, it broke both Gregory and Gigi's hearts.

The farm was left to the siblings' parents, who just let it go untouched. As time passed, Gregory began to fail at his studies. He couldn't get the farm out of his head, having not visited it since the passing of his grandparents. Gigi too was having a hard time. So when they turned 16, they decided to go to their grandparents' old farm and get it back up and running. Their parents were not excited by the idea, but had no choice but to accept it as neither of the kids were going to be persuaded otherwise.

Now here they were standing in front of the old farmhouse where they used to stay long ago when their grandparents were still around. The outside was quiet worn, but that could easily be associated to weathering and time. It was bound to happen.

"Hurry up and turn the key already!" shouted Gigi.

Gigi was obviously getting excited, wanting to see how the inside compared to the outside. Silently, Gregory was getting just as excited. He slowly turned the key as the anticipation was building up in him. Gigi looked like she was ready to jump on him and force him to turn the key quicker. Skiddo however, having been completely forgotten, had laid down and fallen asleep, not able to care less.

Finally both of them heard the click of the lock. Gregory pushed the door open and they both looked inside. Gigi was the first to gasp as Gregory just stared in dismay at what greeted them.

The inside of the house was in as much disorder as the outside was. Dust coated everything, along with cobwebs and layers of dirt. The air was heavy with the smell of mildew and stuck in the kids' noses. Everything about the inside gave off a mucky feel.

"What happened?" asked Gigi, about to cry.

Gregory patted his sister on the back and stepped into the house. He could almost feel himself being coated with the nastiness of it all as he stepped in.

"It hasn't been lived in for two years nor has it seen the care of any human for just as long," said Gregory. "Still, it looks like it can easily be cleaned up. The furniture doesn't look broken and the house doesn't look damaged, just really, really dirty."

Gigi followed after him and began to look over the room. The entry way and main hallway where they stood had a clear view of the small living room. The once beautiful vintage furniture was now covered in filthy plastic. The windows were stained brown from the dirt.

"Seeing how I carried the suitcases most of the way, I'll let you start the cleaning," said Gregory.

"What?! Shouldn't we do this together?!" asked Gigi.

"Hey, it is only fair," said Gregory, already out the door. He finished up by calling out, "I'm going to check out the fields and barn."

Before Gigi could continue complaining, Gregory was already gone.

"He acts all mature and scolds me for my behavior, but really he can be about as much of a child as I am at times," Gigi said with a huff.

She looked towards Skiddo, who was still asleep.

"Lazy butt," she said, but just shook her head and let the sleeping Pokemon lay.

She pulled out three other Heal Balls, each with their own personal sticker.

"Marill, Whimsicott, Ditto! Come on out and help me clean this place up!" called out the girl.

One of the Heal Balls was sporting a light blue rain drop sticker outlined in white. From it came a Marill, which stood there shaking and looking around its surroundings with a worrying eye. Another ball had a white cloud sticker outlined in moss green, which a Whimsicott came out of. Unlike Marill, Whimsicott seemed much more open to its strange new surroundings. And the last ball was decorated with a grey heart outlined in black, in which a Ditto came out of. Ditto just sat there, looking around with the same goofy face all Ditto's have.

"Okay, Gregory has left it to us to clean up this old place," instructed Gigi. "We will be living here, so we should make sure it is nice and clean."

She turned to Marill, who almost jumped at Gigi's energy.

"Marill, I need you to wash the floors and walls. Try to keep all the dirty water in one place so Ditto can collect it," at which time Gigi turned to Ditto. "Ditto can you turn into Gregory and collect the dirty water in a bucket. Dump it outside when it gets too full."

Both Pokemon nodded. Marill hopped into the living and began with the floors. Ditto in turn transformed into Gregory, though maintaining the same Ditto-esque expression, and grabbed a bucket from the kitchen, which wasn't in much better condition.

"Whimsicott, you and I are going to start upstairs on the bedrooms and air it out," instructed Gigi.

"Whimsi! Whimsi!" the Pokemon chanted, as if to energize its surroundings.

It was working as Gigi was pumped to get to work. She and Whimsicott raced up the stairs as Ditto-Gregory and Marill worked on the downstairs.

Outside Gregory was looking over the weed-infested fields.

"This is bad," said Gregory to himself.

If they were to continue the legacy of this farm, they would need the fields for crops. As of the current state, they were useless. Before, the fields used to be overflowing with vegetables like carrots, tomatoes, and cucumbers, but now they were just home for the vast amount of weeds.

"And I had just scolded Gigi," Gregory whispered before calling out. "Okay Cyndaquil, help me out here!"

He pulled a small, orange ball about the size of a marble from his back pocket to which grew into a larger orange and gold Fast Ball. He threw it in front of him and, in midair, it emitted a flash of white light. From that white light came the small Cyndaquil.

"Cyn?"

The Pokemon tilted its head as it looked around at its surroundings and back at Gregory.

"Yeah Cyndaquil, I know this isn't your normal surroundings," Gregory explained. "This is our grandparents' old farm and will be our home from now on. Right now I need your help. See all these weeds?"

Cyndaquil looked at the multitude of scattered weeds throughout the fields.

"Cyn."

"Well, I need you to use Ember to create a controlled fire to burn them all," he said, emphasizing the word, 'control'.

Cyndaquil gave a slight nod. It aimed at the weeds and began to throw small spurts of fire at them using the move Ember.

_I am probably going to want to get some water just in case_, thought Gregory._ Cyndaquil is never this good._

Gregory hated to admit it, but his fire Pokemon tended to be a bit of a jinx. It would mess up whenever it seemed it could. It would be better to be prepared when the fire would get out of control, because Gregory knew it would. He rushed back to the farmhouse and opened the front door when…

Whoosh!

"Mhmfh!" shouted Gregory as he was shot in the face by a water blast.

When the water quickly died down, Gregory was drenched. Gigi, upon hearing the shouted gargle, rushed down stairs and gasped upon finding Gregory soaked.

"Sorry!" she quickly apologized. "Marill must've been using Water Gun to clean the walls when you opened the door. Marill, apologize!"

The shaken Pokemon began to cry as it appeared to apologize profusely.

"Mar! Mar! Mar!" the Pokemon repeated.

Gregory just huffed as he turned back around. It was better to walk away at this point instead of risking whatever was bound to happen next. If he needed water, he could always use the hose. He didn't know why he didn't think of that before, as it could have prevented him from being soaked from head to toe.

"Well, this is going to be fun," he muttered, walking back over to his Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see I changed the first chapter. I am changing the twins a bit, but not by much. All submissions are closed for this story. If you want, message me and I may accept minor characters submissions; though you must ask first and have either faved or followed the story.<br>**


	2. Chapter Two

**So before I start, I am going to promote a story I am reading that needs characters. I have submitted with my "OC account" (separate account for submitting), but I would like more people to read the story so they will continue. There is ****miria miracle's **_**The Devereaux Journeys - Book One**_**.**

* * *

><p><em>Arrival Arc<br>Chapter Two  
>"Rumors Spread"<em>

* * *

><p>The rumor of two teenagers coming to occupy the old abandoned farm had spread through the town rather quickly. It had only been a couple days since the rumor had started but in a small town like Petit Town, things travel quickly. Most only thought of it as a rumor, as no one new had visited the town and no one saw the teens at the farm. Then again, no one has gone up to the farm as it was rather creepy in its decrepit state. As with all rumors in the town it had reached the ears of the town's gossip, Rose.<p>

Rose was at her favourite hangout, the little cafe ran by Howard. He was a rather flamboyant man with interesting tastes, usually those that result in a very feminine atmosphere. He may come off quite overwhelming at first, but was a fine person and really kind. He also had great tea.

"So you heard of the rumors, right Rose?" Felicity asked.

Felicity was a waitress at the cafe. She was a kind, chatty person. Rose usually chatted with her whenever she came to the cafe, though they were only really gossiping friends. Rose never really thought of the waitress as anything more than that.

"You mean about the farm?" clarified Rose.

Rose was a gossip monger. It was said that her large red curls were actually wound tightly around secrets. Her grey eyes were actually clouded due to the tales they saw. She was a walking vault of stories, both true and false.

"Yeah," said Felicity. "Wouldn't it be nice to have that farm finally cleaned up and back to running?"

Rose shrugged. She didn't care whether or not the farm ever was restored, as farming didn't real interest her. She wouldn't mind having new people to talk to, and about, but that was the extent of her excitement. Her only interest was that of discovering rumors.

"We'll only know if someone is up there if we either go up there or if they come down," said Rose. "Other than that, no one will know."

"I hear Rod is going up to check it out," said Felicity.

Rose raised an eyebrow at this inquiry.

* * *

><p>Gigi had exited the house, though her Pokemon remained inside, cleaning up. She needed a break. She hadn't expected to spend the first few days of her living in their new house to be just cleaning. She hadn't even gotten a chance to check out the town since they arrived. Gregory had moved on from the fields to the barn. They had been quite busy and were closing in on the end, but it had worn Gigi out.<p>

"This is annoying," said Gigi. "I want to have fun, but cleaning so isn't!"

She huffed at her own exclamation. If Gregory had heard her, he would probably scold her for being so lazy. She sat against the front of the house, leaning on the outer wall. Looking up at the sky, she just sighed.

"I'm not lazy," she said, trying to rebuff Gregory's imagined response. "But I am not a maid either."

"No that is Elsa and Penelope's job," answered a voice.

Gigi jumped at the sudden new voice, thinking it was maybe Gregory who had come to lecture Gigi for slacking. Instead Gigi was greeted by the sight of a short, blonde boy standing in front of her. He was defiantly not Gregory. Instead this blue eyed boy was dressed in a colourful, relaxed outfit consisting of shorts and a puffy vest; something Gregory would never think to wear.

"So it isn't a rumor," said the boy.

Gigi wanted to question why the boy had come up to the farm or why he mentioned a rumor, but she couldn't think of any words. She wasn't entirely sure if she was too tired from working or stunned by the boy himself, but she was completely blank in any response category. The boy looked at her, a questioned look appearing on his face. He began to look suddenly concerned to why she seemed so speechless.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy, kneeling down and waving a hand in front of her face.

Gigi shook her head, snapping herself out of her fazed expression. She nodded quickly in response to the boy's question and hurriedly tried to change the topic from her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh," said the boy like he suddenly realized he hadn't introduced himself. He stood up fully and took a step back. Pointing at himself, he answered, "I'm Rod. I help with the Pokemon Center down in the town. Though I am a bit of an adventurer too. I heard a rumor that there were new people in town up here at the farm, but no one had introduced themselves yet. So I decided to come take a look."

Gigi nodded in understanding. It made sense. They hadn't introduced themselves to the town, so of course rumors were going to start and someone was bound to get suspicious. Gigi was actually surprised no one had come to check things out until now. With Petit Town being such a small, close-knit community, one would think they would feel the need to know everything that was going on in their home.

"It is nice to see someone finally in here," added Rod.

"Yeah, my brother and I had moved in a couple days ago, but have been busy with cleaning and care we haven't been able to visit the town to introduce ourselves properly," explained Gigi.

Rod let out a long, understanding, "Ohhhh."

"I would invite you in, but-"

She was going to explain that her Pokemon were still inside, making sure everything was spic-and-span while she took a break, but she ended up being cut off by Marill. She hadn't noticed, but there was an open window positioned right above her and in front of Rod. Marill had been using a toned down Water Spout move to clean the walls and floors. After the incident with Gregory, they had changed from Water Gun to Water Spout due to the force of the former compared to the latter. The Pokemon must not have noticed that the window had been opened and went to wash the inside wall. Even with the less force the move had offered, it still managed to blast through the window and spray Rod who stood directly in front of it.

"Mar?" questioned Marill from the other side of the window.

Gigi quickly shot up in reaction to her Pokemon soaking Rod.

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry," she apologized profusely.

What happened next, Gigi didn't really expect. Blame it on being around Gregory, the stiff, all her life maybe, but Gigi was completely shocked by Rod's reaction. He just merely laughed it off.

"Ha ha ha!" he chuckled. "Well, I needed a shower."

Gigi smiled at Rod's genuine laugh. She couldn't help but laugh along with him as Marill looked out the window, truly confused at what was happening.

"No! We're done! Stop! Cyndaquil, I am not a weed!"

The shouts interrupted Rod and Gigi's laughing, having come from behind the house. The two looked at each before breaking out running to behind the house to find Gregory rolling on the ground with a flaming Cyndaquil.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup I am ending it there. I don't want to make ubber long chapters for this story. I am going to try to keep them between 1,000 words and 1,500.<strong>

**We have a total 24 main characters with a whopping 15 side characters, making for a total of 39 characters (combined OC and Canon). Because of this total, I will be focusing characters in certain arcs, as to not have an overwhelming number of active characters per chapter. I had a lot of characters in my Hunger Games story and it was hard to maintain, and I think this would be harder without the help of districts or anything.**

**This arc will feature six main characters and is called the **_**Arrival Arc**_**. I will make sure to write the arc's name before every chapter to help define it better.  
><strong>

**Next chapter will feature more Pokemon. I just wanted to update and establish a few characters. I will try to focus more on the twins and maybe a submitted OC *hint**hint*.**


End file.
